Wally (Pokémon)
|-|Wally= |-|With Mega Gallade= Summary Wally is one of the player's rivals in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire as well as their remakes, Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. He is a meek and sickly young boy who aspires to become a great Pokemon Trainer, having covered his entire room and filled multiple notebooks with information on strategy and raising Pokemon. Over the course of his journey, he gains confidence and a stronger constitution, eventually amassing a powerful Pokémon team and defeating every Gym Leader in the Hoenn region before the player does. He then goes on to battle the player right before they go on to challenge the Pokemon League. Although he lost, he refused to let go of his dream, becoming even stronger and regularly challenging the player at the Battle Resort. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C. 9-C by the end of the game | 7-B | High 7-A | At least 6-C | At least High 6-C Name: Wally, Mitsuru in the original Japanese version Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male. | Varies for his Pokémon team. Age: Pre-adolescence (Is somewhat younger than the player) Classification: Pokémon Trainer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics by the end of the game | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Teleportation, Plant Manipulation, Sound Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Martial Arts | Same | Darkness Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Martial Arts Attack Potency: Below Average (Is a sickly boy). Street level by the end of the game (Gained a stronger constitution and is able to trek through harsh environments like the volcanic ash laden peak of Mt. Chimney and the cavernous Victory Road without much issue) | City level (Lost to Brendan right before he was going to challenge Wattson) | Large Mountain level (Comparable to an end game Brendan, who just had defeated Wallace's team. Stronger team than the leaders of Magma and Aqua) | At least Island level (Stronger than the Hoenn Elite Four and comparable to Steven) | At least Large Island level (Stronger than before, comparable to Cynthia and Anabel) Speed: Below Average Human. Peak Human by the end of the game | Sub-Relativistic (Slower than Wattson) | At least Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic (Vastly faster than before. Can take blows from people on Steven's level) | At least Relativistic (Comparable to Cynthia and Anabel) Lifting Strength: Below Average. Athletic Human by the end of the game | Superhuman | Class 100 | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Below Average Class. Street Class by the end of the game | City Class | Large Mountain Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Island Class (Stronger than before, comparable to Cynthia and Anabel) Durability: Below Average. Street level by the end of the game | City level | Large Mountain level | At least Island level | At least Large Island level Stamina: Below Average. High by the end of the game by himself. | Very high for his Pokémon. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: His Pokéballs. | A variety of his Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Above Average (Is a certified trainer) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies for his team. Notable Attacks/Techniques: First Battle Ralts * Teleport: Ralts teleports away from danger. * Magical Leaf: Ralts releases several leaves that will chase the foe until they successfully slash them. * Lucky Chant: Ralts chants an incantation to ward off danger, nullifying aggressors' attempts to strike its vitals. * Disarming Voice: Ralts releases an endearing cry that shakes the target emotionally, dealing damage and being impossible to dodge unless the target is deaf or immune to sound-based attacks. Victory Road and Third Battle Gallade.png|Gallade Mega Gallade.png|Mega Gallade Magneton.png|Magneton Magnezone.png|Magnezone 334Altaria.png|Altaria Delcatty.png|Delcatty Roselia.png|Roselia File:Roserade.png|Roserade Gallade/Mega Gallade * Steadfast: Gallade's resolve allows him to hold fast after being forced to flinch, increasing his speed soon afterward. * Inner Focus: Mega Gallade's resolve allows him to resist attempts to stop his attacks, preventing him from flinching. * Psycho Cut: Gallade slashes the target with a blade made from psychic energy, honed to go after the target's vitals. * Close Combat: Gallade rushes the target and assails them with a flurry of blows and no regard for its own well-being, dealing heavy damage at the cost of leaving Gallade's defenses wide open. * Slash: Gallade slashes at its targets vitals with his arm blade. * Swords Dance: Gallade performs a frenetic dance that greatly sharpens his blades and overall attack strength. Magneton/Magnezone * Sturdy: Magneton's and Magnezone's construction allows it to resist one attack that would instantly incapacitate it, remaining active with just enough energy to continue fighting. * Screech: Magneton or Magnezone lets out an ear-splitting screech to force its opponent to lower their guard. * Discharge: Magneton or Magnezone unleashes a flare of electricity to strike all nearby foes. The resulting static charge is likely to paralyze the targets' muscles. * Tri-Attack: Magneton or Magnazone fires a triple beam attack that can burn, paralyze, or freeze the target. * Flash Cannon: Magneton or Magnezone gathers light energy and fires it as a powerful beam, drilling into the opponent's defenses to lower their resistance to subsequent attacks. Altaria * Natural Cure: Altaria is able to cleanse itself of burns, poison, paralysis, and freezing after retreating from battle. * Aerial Ace: Altaria slams into the target after conducting a series of difficult flying maneuvers, rendering this attack nearly impossible to dodge. * Safeguard: Altaria generates a forcefield that wards off status effects. In the anime, this forcefield also disperses enemy attacks. * Dragon Pulse: Altaria fires a beam of draconic energy to damage the target. * Cotton Guard: Altaria wraps himself in fluffy cotton, greatly reducing the power of enemy physical attacks. Delcatty * Cute Charm: Delcatty's cute appearance allows her to infatuate foes that strike her in physical combat. * Sing: Delcatty sings a soothing lullaby that puts her foe to sleep. * Charm: Delcatty charms the target with her cute appearance, lowering their will to fight and subsequently their attack power. * Disarming Voice: Delcatty releases an endearing cry that shakes the target emotionally, dealing damage and being impossible to dodge unless the target is deaf or immune to sound-based attacks. * Feint Attack: Delcatty attacks the target with a stealthy blow that's extremely difficult to dodge. Roselia/Roserade * Poison Point: Roselia's and Roserade's briers will poison foes who attempt to attack her in physical combat. * Synthesis: Roselia or Roserade performs rapid photosynthesis to quickly heal her injuries. * Leech Seed: Roselia or Roserade launches several seeds that embed themselves in the target, draining the nutrients out of their body and sending them to Roselia, healing her overtime. * Petal Blizzard: Roselia or Roserade batters everything around it with a massive flurry of petals. * Toxic: Roselia or Roserade releases an extremely potent poison that gradually increases in effectiveness over time, only stopping once the target is completely incapacitated. Fourth Battle Gallade.png|Gallade Mega Gallade.png|Mega Gallade Magnezone.png|Magnezone Roserade.png|Roserade Garchomp.png|Garchomp Azumarill.png|Azumarill Talonflame_Official.png|Talonflame Gallade/Mega Gallade * Leaf Blade: Gallade extends his arm blades with verdant energy before slashing at the target's vitals. Magnezone * Air Balloon: Magnezone is kept suspended high in the air by a light balloon, allowing it easily dodge any attack that involves manipulating the ground. However, the balloon can be easily popped with any damaging attack. * Thunder Wave: Magnezone releases a weak jolt of electricity that paralyzes the target. * Reflect: Magnezone erects a forcefield that greatly reduces the damage its allies take from physical attacks. Roserade * Bright Powder: Roserade holds a sack of brightly shining powder that reflects light into her foes' eyes, throwing off their aim and greatly lowering their accuracy. * Shadow Ball: Roserade fires off a ball of ghostly energy to damage the target and lower their resistance to ranged attacks. * Poison Jab: Roserade stabs the target with a brier steeped with a virulent toxin to damage and poison them. Garchomp * Rocky Helmet: Garchomp is equipped with a rock-embedded helmet that damages those that strike it in close combat. * Rough Skin: Garchomp's rough skin damages those that come into contact with it. * Dragon Claw: Garchomp slashes the target with claws imbued with draconic energy. * Crunch: Garchomp deeply bites into the target, reducing their physical defense in the process. * Earthquake: Garchomp sets off an earthquake that deals heavy damage to everything around her. * Stone Edge: Garchomp impales her target from below with jagged, sharpened rocks. Azumarill * Assault Vest: Azumarill wears a vest that greatly reduces damage from ranged attacks. * Aqua Jet: Azumarill rockets towards his target while shrouded with water to catch them by surprise. * Aqua Tail: Azumarill slams the target with his tail while shrouded with water like a tidal wave. * Play Rough: Azumarill plays rough with the target. The exchange can reduce the target's physical strength. * Iron Tail: Azumarill makes his tail as hard as steel and smashes through the target's physical defenses. Talonflame * Life Orb: Talonflame holds an orb that increases the damage he deals in exchange for exhausting his life energy in combat. * Gale Wings: Talonflame can move at blistering speeds well above his normal limits while using Flying-type moves, allowing him to catch foes off guard. * Brave Bird: Talonflame tucks in his wings and slams into the target from below, dealing heavy damage but inflicting a proportional amount of recoil damage to Talonflame at the same time. * Flare Blitz: Talonflame wreaths himself in fire and rushes into the target to deal heavy damage to the target and a proportional amount of damage to himself. * Steel Wing: Talonflame turns his wings into organic steel before slamming them into the target. * Tailwind: Talonflame causes a massive gust to blow in behind him and his allies, greatly raising their effective speed. * Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Mauville City) | Pokémon Team (Victory Road) | Pokémon Team (Third and Fourth Battle) | Pokémon Team (Battle Tree) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Summoners Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6